She Will Be Loved
by dracos-beauty927
Summary: Draco Malfoy is tired of living his life for his father. He wants to get away from his reputation, and have people see him the way he would like them to. Ginny Weasley is tired of how she's alway seen as the inncoent girl, when she's hiding something deep


**_Look For The Girl With the Broken Smile_**  
  
Draco Malfoy sat on the Hogwarts Express looking out the window. If someone walked past, they would've thought he was extremely bored or just enjoying the scenery, but no. Draco was in deep, deep thought.  
  
He was, of course, on his way back to Hogwarts to begin his seventh and final year there. He hated to admit it, but he was very eager to get back. He always had mixed feelings about it, though. There were two reasons for this...  
  
He wanted to go back because it meant getting away from his father. This summer had been Draco's last chance to enjoy his somewhat normal life. When he returned home this winter, he would join the ranks. He'd be just another mindless worshiper to the World's Biggest Hypocrite, and that was the last thing he wanted. He'd had quite an eventful summer, though. His father took him to Death Eater meetings and introduced him to all the big shots. He even got to meet Voldie, himself. _Boy that was everything I'd always wished for!_ He thought with his trademark smirk. The Dark Lord had told him that he seemed promising and would someday be as important as his father. Draco wanted to be nothing like his father.  
  
He didn't want to go back because, yet again, the Golden Boy would stalk him. He'd be kept under the six watchful eyes of the Dream Team. Those three who were paranoid that he'd follow in his father's footsteps, those who had the guts to call him a Death Eater in training! If they only knew... Draco didn't want to return to school just to be stereotyped by Potty and company. It was hard enough to keep up his image in front of his father, but it was even worse at school. Not only was it Potty, but also Lucius now had spies everywhere. They were all over Hogwarts, and twice as observant. He was equally dreading that he was now Head Boy and would be "ruling" the school with Granger. They all would expect him to be twice as dreadful as he usually was. That was going to be exhausting trying to live up to his counterfeit reputation. _i If only there was someone interested in knowing b **Draco**. Not just accept me as b **Malfoy**.  
_  
At that moment, the door to his compartment opened. A beautiful, flame-haired vixen came in, apparently enraged. She sat down across from him in a huff, not yet registering his presence. He vaguely remembered this blossomed siren as Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley was having the craziest day of her life! It had all started at 1:00 that morning...  
  
_Ginny? Ginny, come to me. Don't fight me, Ginny. You know you can't, and that you'll die trying. I'm the only one who loves you... And now, I'm back!  
_  
She awoke with a start, gasping for air. iIt was just a dream. _He's dead! Harry killed his memory years ago! He's... he's... TOM!  
_  
Afterward, she couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. It was impossible. She would constantly toss and turn, and would either become too hot or too cold. She could not get comfortable, and her mind was racing. She just laid on her back, and stared at the dark ceiling.  
  
Somehow, three hours passed and Riddle's threats were still floating in her troubled mind. The dawning sun peeked through her yellow curtains. It was September 1st, and an hour before Molly Weasley would come to wake her up. She decided to start to get ready, even though she was dead tired. There was no way she would get any sleep. She looked over in the corner where Hermione was still Z-ing away. Ginny couldn't help but feel envious. _Course! Nothing haunts her sleep except the image of her snogging my brother! She said that dream scared her half to death, but I would actually prefer that to what I have to suffer through. _Ginny thought dreadfully, thankful that no one in her house was a telepathy.  
  
She walked around her room, picking up books and stacked them in her trunk. She found three wadded up letters from Colin Creevey and threw them in the trash bin. When would he get over her?! Didn't he see that she just wasn't interested. But his poems did make her feel like the goddess he made her out as... i What am I thinking?! /i She continued about her room, picking up all the things she figured she'd need for the following term. _Let's see... my books, quills, double supply of parchment, Cleansweep, Prefect's Badge_ -at this, Ginny touched her robe to see if her yet-to-be-Fred-and-George-ified badge was still firmly attached- _spare set of robes, Gryffindor scarf, the black, lacy knickers_ ... Ginny thought about the "early birthday present" from Penelope Clearwater-Weasley, the only person who no longer saw her as an eleven year old. She mentally noted the rest of her belongings and closed her trunk. From that loud thunk, a sequence of events occurred.  
  
One, Hermione awoke, screaming bloody murder, and screeching "DARK WIZARDS COME FORTH! WE'LL WIN THE WAR YET, AND HARRY POTTER MUST **DIE** !" she ran out of Ginny's room continuing her rant. Ginny was astonished, and took a second to register what Hermione had just declared. She then heard a soundly yelp and thumping. Figuring Hermione had fallen down the stairs, Ginny ran after her and smack dab into Harry Potter's lips! She backed up quickly in surprise.  
  
"Uh, hi Harry... fancy meeting you here..." Ginny's voice faded out and a flush crept into her cheeks. _Gah! What a perfect thing to happen! How will I explain this one? So I just bumped into his lips... oh yeah, they'll really buy that one! Whoa! What th_e - Harry had now covered her lips with his. She had long ago gotten over her crush on him and replaced him with the sexy Seamus Finnigan, whom she now was on never-speaking-to-again terms. It was obvious by the way Harry - oh she didn't even want to think about it!  
  
"Harry," she mumbled against his clammy lips. He didn't move. "Harry!" she shouted, shoving him off of her and into the wall.  
  
"Gin! What's the matter?! I- oh God! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! It's just that you look so beautiful and I'm... an idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Harry was now thumping his head against the wall with each idiot he uttered. Ginny was, yet again, shocked. She just backed away from the scene before her very slowly, and decided to forget it ever happened. It was obvious Harry would have permanent memory loss from the way he was hitting his head.  
  
_I think that's his main goal. Look at him, Ginny. You once cried your eyes out into my pages about how Harry Potter never knew you existed. Now look. He's pathetic! There's no way he can defeat me! He will never defy me. I control his head as much as I control yours, and if I order him to die... he'll stab himself!_ Tom Riddle's voice filled her head.

**_Go away! I want nothing to do with you! You cannot control me! I am no Death Eater_**! And Harry is not pathetic, just terribly lost. Leave me be, Thomas! Ginny argued with the monster in her head.  
  
_i Thomas is it now? Sorry Virginia, but only my mum gets to call me that. Oh, and just in... she's dead. I am no longer Tom as it is, Ginny! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! How many times must I tell you? You take my name: Thomas Marvolo Riddle, and do a dramatic effect to make the letters float in the air. Then-_

  
**_I KNOW what you do Tom! You possessed me for a whole year, remember? I think I'd remember how to spell your name!  
_**  
_Oh, it wasn't just for a year! It was ever since that day at Flourish & Blotts. Do you remember that day? How much you wanted that young Malfoy to notice you? Whoops! I'm sorry! Do you still claim that it was Harry you've loved all these years? Right. Sorry, I must keep up with the times!  
_

**_Fifty years too late, Riddl_e.**  
  
Ginny then blocked him from her mind. He was so wrong about her feelings for Malfoy! Course he was absolutely gorgeous, but a complete prat, and Ginny wanted nothing to do with him!

Hermione had long been calmed down and settled with a cup of soothing chamomile tea. She was still shaking however, partly from the fact that Ron was comforting her. They had also boarded the train and all were staring about the compartment, unable to think up adequate conversation. Ron was the first to break the silence.  
  
"SO, Ginny... you and Harry hook-up yet?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Ronald?" she asked, using his whole first name to let him know he was pushing it.  
  
He obviously didn't get the message. "Well, I know you've always worshiped the ground he walked upon and now that he has finally noticed you, I thought-"  
  
"What did you think Ron?! That I would just come running back to Harry because he i finally has noticed me /i , as you so kindly put it? Did it ever occur to you that I might not like him anymore?" Ginny cut him off.  
  
"Nah, Gin! You can deny it all you want, but I know you still like him! Things like that just don't go away!" Ron declared.  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch me," Ginny said, stomping out of the compartment.  
  
_Good show!  
_  
_**Shut-up**_. 


End file.
